


big brothers

by janahjean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the older brother? Bucky or loki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to rat mommy for the nice comment andd she told me to go on writing *ignore audience collective groan*
> 
> Fangs rat mommy (coz im goffik and yasss im obsessing about ebony darkness dementia tara raven way lately)
> 
> Also im gonna rammed this in you throat: blood spills from my eyes nose and ears when i write ingles so uh think about it.

Big brother loki

"Seriously?" Loki whine nevertheless his hands didn't stop as he help bucky barnes dress as a winter soldier. He wish he could magic things to hurry along but he had discovered with huge consequence how if bucky was not personally dress, his winter soldier behaviour just fell flat- for instance he couldn't hit the side of a barn.

"How did the cap put up wit this?" Loki slap the cute baby rifle at the back of bucky. He wonder absentmindedly if he have to also polish bucky's metal arm.

"He didn't actually." Bucky is in one of those mood where answer back at you. "He'd rather lock me in a cabinet while he jump off airplanes. That idjit." The last one was a vehement whisper.

Loki push bucky away as he tried to check his work from a distance. He hummed in approval. "See ya at the quinjet bitch" he said.

"Yeah fucker" bucky said as he and loki exchange air kisses on each other cheeks like true bffs that they are.

Loki vanish.

Bucky took a deep breath before he push open the bathroom door.

The rest of the team look at him. Some are still half dress. Captain rogers doesnt know whether to be happy or mad that bucky is not following his orders.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky was not as affectionate as thor and as such when he wanted to be brotherly to loki he was as subtle the way he is with steve actually.(or i hope so)

He caught loki with his nose buried in another book . if its a futuristic science fiction, bucky would made a room for himself besides loki whether loki like it or not. And hell go pestering until loki was force to turn the page back in the beginning. Loki secretly like that bucky will keep quiet after that as he read along with loki. Loki will sometimes go out of his way to read science fiction if he particularly miss bucky's enthusiastic imaginings of the future. Loki hide his bitterness of being the bringer of ragnarok meanwhile.

So uh yeah, so bucky caught loki reading near the glass window on a book nook loki particular conjure from a pinterest board he saw two days ago. Bucky look at him and at the wall clock which shows its past 1pm.

"Awww the fuck!!!" Loki curse when out of nowhere an apple hit him in the noggin. He stare at the apple offended and then at bucky. "What?!" He spit.

Bucky just continue to pelt him with apples.

"Alright alright." Loki grouse as he start picking the apples that fell on the floor. "Go sit down while i make us some salad. Honestly you guys are pigs!"

Bucky roll his eyes. He follow loki towards the kitchen after he send an sms to thor that he'd manage to make loki eat.


	3. safe and sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finish this late at night at 11pm. So. Anyway the title is the song sang by taylor smith. And i was torn about editing tags because of some lines near the end. That or i should put this as a new story with a different tags but that would ruin my all audience rating.
> 
> Moshi moshi is in the sea pig by zefrank1 youtube coz his voice is sexyyy(read it like ebony darkness dementia tara if you wil)moshi moshi sounds cute

Safe and sound

Loki is at heart a coward. He doesnt want to die. So in an effort to hide this weakness,he had allow himself to be thanos pet, actually worse, his puppet.

He remember falling.

He remember pain. 

"Ugh hot damn!" He woke up one hand stretching automatically for his brother. His heart stuttered when he touch nothing but air. Then he remember that he is not a kid anymore. He wipe tears from the back of his hand.

He look longingly at the adjacent room where thor supposedly is except thor is away. Thor is with jane in london (meh. I like this running joke where steve and thor is always away when development happens. I fuckin love it)

He sigh and wrap his blanket around him.he decided to drink milk. Too lazy to walk, he hover 3 inches off the floor. Loki Unintentionally look like a ghost in the process. meanwhile tony stark chooses that moment to climb up from his lab room to grab some ice. He look at the floating shadow and promptly fainted at the doorway. 

Sadly loki didn't see him instead after taking one glass, he hover around to Check the parameters until he get tired and sleepy.

"Oh hey" loki caught bucky lying on the floor facing steven's door. Bucky's room is just next to steve's. Bucky use his metal arm as a pillow and is lying on his side. "Can i stay with ya for awhile?" Loki asked as he timidly sat on the floor with a wall on his back.

Bucky grunt. His eyes never left the door. "Loki," his voice is quiet and alert, "You cant be my little spoon."

"Ewww" loki was shocked. And hurt. a pause. Mostly hurt. "Does it make you more comfortable if im a kid or a woman?" He asked softly.

"Ewww" bucky copied loki's expression. for the first time he stare at him as he tried to sit up. he looks amuse. "Loki what in saying is that i might punch you coz i cant tell when my ptsd might act up? Thats why .." He look sad while rubbing his neck and point the door with his lips " ...he is there and im here"

Loki pat bucky's hand in sudden realization "Moshi moshi you cant break my heart." He said a slow smile spreading his lips. His eyes sparkle. "If you punch me ill just punch you back"

Later...  
The two were giggling as they made a pillow fortress in the middle of the corridor. They were bitchin complaining cursing and giggling nonstop.

"Fuckin dorks!!!" Steve was silently moaning inside his room as he tried to stuff two pillows on both ears. He sigh. "One day bucky" he promise as he look at the bucky barnes toy he put on bucky's side of his bed.


End file.
